


The kiss of death

by Dancing_penguins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Oswald - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_penguins/pseuds/Dancing_penguins
Summary: Edward is fascinated by this ghost and tries to get as close as possible to him to study him, unfortunately, the specter is an unpredictable force of nature.





	The kiss of death

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing i wrote a while back for AndersAndrew when I first made this ghost AU, and although it is the same AU it isn't part of my other multi chapter fic "Dance Macabre".

Oswald couldn’t talk, or at least, not as he could when alive. The spirit had been born from anger and his sole purpose of existence remained in his ire, not his ability to converse—which was devastating to ed who had a million questions to ask about the afterlife and its properties.

 

Edward however, was far from stupid and where others would have given up and run away screaming in terror, he stayed and tried to communicate, each and every attempt at scaring from oswald failing. Eventually the spectre stopped considering him like an annoyance and a threat to his son, and in all his years of haunting he started feeling something different.

Confusion at first, no one ever stayed, and most of the time he killed them before they even could think of doing so. However then, confusion turned into curiosity, a need to know why this man hadn’t attempted to destroy them, why he kept trying to talk to him, and above all, why he kept being so nice to him and always smiled at his scaring attempts. With time he had given up on trying to chase him away, and instead tried to cooperate when his ire calmed as down much as it could. Edward would sit down, legs crossed and wait for him to come, slowly, he would repeat the same questions in a gentle whisper-like manner:

 

“What is your name?”, “where are we?”, “do you know who I am?”.

 

No matter how hard he tried, only that insufferable and hoarse sound dared come out of his throat. Some very rare times he had been able to say his own name, but each syllable came out mechanically and strained.

A small part of Oswald wished Ed would let him be so that he could stop feeling that way, it was easier to kill everyone than think about your feelings, especially when you couldn’t talk about it.

 

His train of thoughts abruptly stopped once he heard the familiar creaking of the entry door, it was time for Ed to visit.

 

Ed must have wanted something, no one did all of this without wanting some sort of reward in return.

For the others it had been money: the first few years after his death, the house had been put up for sale, but no one dared buy it as they would all die within the first few weeks which was why a reward was out for anyone that would be able to “kill” the ghost. All of them had dearly paid the price of coming one step too close to hurting his son.

 

Oswald clenched his fist at the memory, he would do anything to spare his son more pain. He could feel the anger rising even as he mentally willed himself to remain lucid so as not to hurt Ed, after all Martin had become quite fond of him.

 

He went through the floor and was greeted by the sight of Ed sitting on the floor right by the stairs like usual, one carefully placed candle in front of him.

The man’s slender back was facing him, and Oswald made to move so that he would be able to face him but ended up deciding against it.

 

He could feel black blood starting to boil with rage inside of him, he wanted to trust Edward, he really did, those little visits were the only thing that made him forget about being angry, but all of this was against his very existence. It was a constant battle inside of him to put aside his murderous intent to try and be something else.

**He wanted to change for Edward, he was the only one that gave him the opportunity and time to do so but at the same time his whole being was screaming at him to take that life, that such display of happiness couldn’t coexistent in a place where so much wrong had happened.**

He was close to him now, he could see Ed’s shoulders slowly rising and falling, and he could also see him slightly shudder indicating he could feel Oswald's cold presence.

Ed stilled and paused before speaking:

“You took a bit longer than usual, I was afraid you wouldn’t show up but I’m glad that you did”

 

**He could see the corner of his smile, and the expectation in the tone of his voice, the other feeling was back again, he didn’t know what to do, he wanted it gone he wanted it over**

 

— he came closer to Edward still —

 

**He wanted to be in control, and control meant being alone, without Ed**

 

— He could feel the forever rising tension as his hands came to rest on Edward's neck and shoulder, forcefully tipping his head to the side, exposing his neck, making it vulnerable—

 

**He didn’t want Edward to betray him he wanted him to stay, even if it meant ripping his soul apart from his body before he could betray him.**

 

The hand on the other man’s neck held on strong and was ready to break it in one quick move. Ed was trembling lightly, seemingly aware that his life was hanging on by a thread.

 

**He wanted him to stay** —at that thought, the specter's hold lessened— **he wanted him to be his...**

And at that, Oswald realized how warm Ed’s skin was compared to his, how he could feel the flutter of his heart through his neck, and the appeal was too much for him to resist so his lips came to rest against the sensitive skin.

 

Edward gasped, of all the things he thought were gonna happen this probably wasn’t on the list.

 

Oswald’s hand still on his neck gently stroked the side with his thumb, the other one lowering to his waist, holding him against him.

 

It was a strange tableau that the pair offered, with the undead placing soft butterfly kisses along the length of the other’s neck, while this one let out soft gasps, slightly trembling against him.

 

Soon enough, Oswald stopped, and rested his forehead against the back of Edward's shoulder, arms leaving their last position to hold him from behind in a tender embrace.

Ed’s eyes fluttered opened, and then turned his head to see the small figure behind him. He gulped and tried to regain his composure before speaking but before he even had the chance a small whisper came from those pale lips

 

“Ee..d.wa..rr.d..”

 

His heart jumped, he didn’t really know what to think with the sudden change in attitude of Oswald but seeing as it had ultimately ended in affection he tried his best to return it by petting the messy raven hair.

 

He really had to learn how to manage his feelings more effectively, he couldn’t keep on acting so impulsively at Edward's detriment, but at least he felt at peace for now.


End file.
